Booty Grab
Booty Grab is a Gaia game based and located in the user's Aquarium. It was announced on January 27, 2009 by Mirai and Barrett, and arrived fully on January 30, 2009. How to access In order to gain access to the game, one must surf through the forums or user profiles until one comes across a fish tank in which the fish are glowing and the words "Booty Grab" appear on the tank. These tanks can be found in user's signatures on the forums, or on user's profiles. Different fish have different frequencies on activating the game. The fish are categorized as follows: Very common *Aquarium Dolphin *Aquarium Momo *Aquarium Gwee *Aquarium Mini-Monsters Airshark *Aquarium Mini-Monsters Stone Coatl *Aquarium Mini-Monsters Outlaw Wolf *Aquarium Mini-Monsters Lawnshark *Aquarium Mini-Monsters Grunny Sub *Aquarium Mini-Monsters Landshark *Aquarium Irrawaddy Dolphin Common *Other Mini-Monsters *Jellyfish *Hamuhamu *Octipii *Starfish *Candy Corn fish *Lazor fish *Seaslug *Squid *Lila *Memphis *Ninja fish *Dark Knight fish *Knight fish *Watermeat Uncommon *Coco Kitty *Kiki Kitty *Banggai Cardinal *Scooter Blenny *Streamer fish *Seahorse *Hermit Cat *Penguin Rare *Cuttlefish *Spikey *Arrow fish *Sharktooth fish *Skittles fish Unknown * Killer whale *Narwhal *Piranha *Mimi Kitty *Orange Snail *Lime Snail *Gray Snail *Gold Nugget Pleco *Submarine *Diver Suit *Nautilus Although not mentioned in the official guide, fish that trigger Booty Grab more often will drop more gold during the game. Also, multiple fish in the same tank are capable of triggering the game at the same time, thus granting more gold. Red coins are worth five times as much gold (though, originally were worth 4 gold), blue coins are worth three times as much gold, and green coins are worth two times as much gold. Warning: If a user plays in a tank where multiple fish have triggered Booty Grab (particularly ones that have a lot of fish that trigger the game often), they may experience large amounts of lag due the large sums of gold dropping. One possible way to avoid this is to lower the quality of the game and to play it on the small setting. Minimizing the windows behind the game might also help. For other tips at reducing lag, refer to this guide. How to play In order to gain access to the game, one must surf through the forums or user profiles until one comes across a fish tank in which the fish are glowing and the words "Booty Grab" appear on the tank. These tanks can be found in user's signatures on the forums, or on user's profiles. Click on the tank, and it will open the game in a new window. The glowing fish will appear and rapidly swim around the tank and constantly drop gold. The player's avatar (located at the bottom of tank) must catch the gold with the Overseer on top of the avatar's head. The player moves around using the mouse or the arrow keys. The fish will drop gold for one minute (sixty seconds as indicated by the timer). Once the timer reaches zero, the fish will stop dropping gold. When all of the gold has finished dropping, the game ends. While the timer is still counting down, powerups and powerdowns will appear and move from one side of the tank to the other. The powerups and powerdowns, as well as their effects, are as follows: *'Gold Multiplier': Multiplies the number of gold grabbed per coin (up to 3x). *'Gold Divider': Reduces the gold multiplier, if the player has one. *'Large Overseer': Temporary increases the size of the Overseer making it easier to catch gold. *'Small Overseer': Temporary decreases the size of the Overseer making it harder to catch gold. *'Speed Boost': Makes the player's avatar move faster. *'Speed Decrease': Makes the player's avatar move slower. *'Time Increase': Adds four seconds to game time. *'Time Decrease': Subtracts four seconds to game time. At times, it is impossible to avoid powerdowns. However, there are some ways to decrease the negative effects. *'Get the opposite power up': Not only will this get rid of the power down, but it will give the player a better situation. *'Use a Large Overseer to counteract a Speed Decrease': Increasing the size of the Overseer means covering a larger amount of the screen and, therefore, the player might find they do not have to move as fast. Rewards Recently, Gaia has changed the User-Tank Owner ratio to 1:1, but to make up for the User's loss, they are given a bonus after the game. Detailed History A more detailed history of booty grab was put together here by a well known aquarium regular. Analyzers First by Absol - Ruler of Chaos, and then second by King Awesomolocity, a "tank analyzer" and an "image analyzer" was made. The tank analyzer is a tool used by aquarium owners to see information about their fish, and by players to see information about another person's tank. An image analyzer is a tool used by aquarium owners to be put in their signatures, so that a person could see if a tank was glowing or not, and have aquarium display off (in order to reduce lag). Soon after the creation of the image analyzer, the tool became abused, by having threads with 200 images per page. This was brought to the attention of Lanzer who said that something may be done about this. When this happened, Absol and Awesome put a limit on how many images per page could be viewed. Each person can only view 15 images every 21 seconds. External Links *Announcement: Aquarium Update: Grab Some Booty! *Guide: Aquarium About Page (warning: This page is Flash only) *Ultimate Booty Grab & Guide II *Staff Notice Booty Grab Payout Increased *Staff Notice Booty Grab Changes *Staff Notice Booty Grab Payout Increase Category:Games/Page Category:Gaia Aquarium